Scarlett
Scarlett is a customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Cherry Cordials Hates: Pop Music Occupation: Singer Scarlett is a feisty writer from the town of Frostfield. She is the lead singer for the band Scarlett and the Shakers. Scarlett and her boyfriend, Rudy, were the founding members of the four piece band. On top of singing during a show, she’ll also play electric organ and even bust out the old trumpet. Recently, Scarlett made an appearance at Hugo's Warped Records for the launch of their new album, Bananazooka Bop. Appearance Scarlett is a female customer with bright velvet red hair, tied in a stretchy black headband, and floppy bangs. She also wears two dangling, heart shaped silver earrings, light, black mascara around her eyes, a silver and white vest with torn sleeves, red stitches, and a row of hearts on the bottom. Underneath her vest, she wears a black T-shirt, with white stitches on her sleeves. She also wears a red long-sleeved shirt underneath all of that. A black leather belt is tightened around her red and black checkered pants, with chains hanging on it. She wears black shoes with red laces. Scarlett dresses like a cupid during Valentine's Day in Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cupcakeria HD and from Papa's Bakeria onwards. Clean-Up Her hair is slightly altered and her skin got tanner. Styles Papa's Bakeria Style B Scarlett wears her uniform from Papa's Cheeseria. Style H Scarlett wears a pink headband, Cupid wings, pink and red checkered pants and white shoes with pink laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *4 Prosciutto *5 Tomatoes *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Valentini *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Spiced Saffron *4 Prosciutto *5 Cherry Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Cupidberry Derps *Chocolate Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Heart Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Thai Chili Wings *3 Carrots *3 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Prosciutto *8 Tomatoes *4 Fresh Garlic *4 Basil Leaves *Regular Time *Square-Cut Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Drizzle (Whole Pie) *8 Raspberries (Outer) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Pomegranate Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Heart Crust *Lollipop Drizzle (Whole Pie) *8 Heart Cookies (Outer) *8 Raspberries (Inner) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Beef *Tomatoes *Onions *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Valentines Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Anticucho *Tomatoes *Salsa Criolla *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with White Rice (Not Flipped) *Radish Sprouts *Cream Cheese **Strawberry Slices **Pomegranate **Azuki Sauce *Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 56 Papa's Next Chefs *2015: She earned more votes than Kayla and Sue winning the Buffalo Division with Timm. She then earned more votes than Clover in the semi finals and Shannon in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Rudy. Trivia *She is one of four characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Rudy, Nevada and Vincent *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is the first customer to order a smooth-blended sundae. *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning Papa's Next Chefs 2015 competition. *In Papa's Bakeria during Valentine's Day, she carries a bow from Jacksmith. *Her symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a heart (♥). *When wearing her Style H, her hair looks slightly shorter than normal. Items unlocked with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberry and Creameo Bits. *In both Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordials. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Valentini. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Heart Shape Cutter. *In both Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Raspberry White Chocolate Cake and Creameo Bits. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Raspberries and Pomegranate Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Sundried Tomato Soft Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Honeydew Tea and Strawberry Slices. Order Tickets Scarlett Valen.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day scarlettcupcake ®.png|Scarlett's regular Cupcakeria order Scarlett Freeze.png|Scarlett's Freezeria HD order Scarlett heart.png|Scarlett's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Scarlett pastaria.png|Scarlett's Pastaria regular order Scarlett Freezee.png|Scarlett's Freezeria To Go! Scarlett heart donut.png|Scarlett's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Scarlett Donut.png|Scarlett's Donuteria regular order Scarlett Thai.png|Scarlett's Wingeria HD order Scarlett Pizza.png|Scarlett's Pizzeria To Go! order scarlettcupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Scarlett's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Scarlett CTG.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Scarlett CHD V.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Scarlett Cupcakeria HD.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria HD regular order Scarlett-Order-Bakeria-Holiday.png|Scarlett's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Bakeria Scarlett (Non Holiday).png|Scarlett's Bakeria regular order scarletttmhv.png|Scarlett's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day scarletttmh.png|Scarlett's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Sushiria regular order Gallery ScarlettRoseDance.PNG|Scarlett holding a rose while dancing. Scarlett in Papa's Pastaria.png|New Customer... Scarlett! Scarlett1.png|Scarlett when she is not a Star Customer Scarlett-Valentine's Day.png|Scarlett's Valentine's Day look in Donuteria Scarlett 2.jpg|Her profile in Donuteria as in Valentine's Day Scarlett the beautiful frostfield local.png Papas freezeria.jpg|Hmm, I wonder what kind of sundae Scarlett would order? Perfect Cupcakes for Scarlett.png 500,000 Likes!.jpg|500, 000 Likes! Perfect Pasta for Scarlett.png|Perfect! Scarlett perfect on Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect! Scarlett 3.jpg Madscarlett.jpg|Scarlett didn't get what she wanted... Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Scarlett with Rudy 400px-Fight.png|Scarlett with Olivia, Matt, and Hacky Zak Scarlett 7.jpg S&tS Perfect 1 HD.jpg|Perfect! F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png|Scarlett, Hacky Zak, Mindy, and Matt. Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.47.49.png|Cupid Scarlett is angry with her donuts (even if you give her hearts). Shaker Breakup.jpg|Failed Wings for Rudy and Scarlett. Gino perfect.png|Gino Romano and Scarlett get Perfect! Papa's Donuteria - Poor Scarlett.png|Scarlett is upset with her bad donuts. Newyears2015.jpg|Scarlett celebrating New Year Valentines 2015.jpg|Scarlett and Rudy in the 2015 Valentine's day picture Scarlett perfect.png|Scarlett and Lisa have perfect donuts! Awards buffalo.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Final Match! Winners.gif|WINNERS! Workers pose.jpg|"Hahaha, you look so cheesy!" Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg images (4).jpg|Scarlett in papas donuteria images (3).jpg|Scarlett in papas cupcakeria July4th 2015b.jpg|Scarlett in 4th of July poster 2015 Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Scarlett reacts to your cupcakes.png|How happy she is upon seeing my cupcakes. lobers.png|Lovers in Valentine's Day XD Scarlett New Customer.png|Scarlett's new look in Papa's Bakeria Scarlett - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria scarlett and the drummer.jpg|Scarlett and her friendly drummer, Clover eating Perfect Wings SATSgirls.jpg Dancing Zak.jpg|"I am following on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. And Hacky Zak is dancing." MadScarlett.JPG Rudy + Scarlett = Date.png|Scarlett is ordering with her boyfriend Rudy in Papa's Sushiria. Angry Scarlett (B).PNG|I dare you to eat that pie so you can get worms inside you. perfect scarlett.PNG|Perfect plate of sushi in Papa's Sushiria for Scarlett and the sticker 'Scarlett and the shakers' unlocked Fan Art Hello.jpg|A slight redesign of Scarlett (by Hulk628) Scarlett.jpg|Scarlett chibi maker Scarlett.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Scarlett v2.PNG|Eightball takes a shot at Scarlett again. Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|Fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett scarlettcolor.jpg|Made by kspoppy SAM 0054.JPG Pony Scarlett.png|Scarlett Pony is singing Fixed the wings for you.png|Fixed those wings for you. By PeridotGem. images (2).jpg|Scarlett in fan art by:Giannis Solysz-e1436456596647-150x150.jpg THAT'S MY BANDANNA.png|Skull bandana edit by Greatness The NightWing. RudyScarlett.jpg|Scarlett and his BF - Made by Telts23 (made using Rinmaru couple creator) Sacarllet Chibi.jpg|Chibi Scarllet by Rafael54425 10frvr8.jpg|When Rudy was absent in the band, was temporarily replaced by Camilla (Waffles's OC) for some time. Currently, Camilla does solo career. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:S Characters